Princess
by roseahal
Summary: princess is a bubbly and energetic arrancar who knows how to get on any ones nerves and it just so happens her master is the one and only, Ulquiorra Siffer. First fan fiction, story is much better than summary. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Princess walked through the halls of Los Noches looking for her master, Ulquiorra, while humming Down with The Sickness by DISTURBED. The life in Hueco Mundo was good, at least for her. Her bubbly mood annoyed the crap out of everyone, which provided her with entertainment especially her master who showed little to no emotion ever but that never stopped a little vein to pop when she wouldn't shut up for 5 hours straight. And, he was always saying how her dress was inappropriate for any fighting, but she loved her dress it was white on the outside and black on the inside like all the other Arrancars and it was short in the front but gradually got longer till it was practically dragging on the floor but it allowed a perfect view to her white stiletto boots which went great with the tons of ruffles on the dress. The top of the dress was V neck with a black lining at the top but not too revealing and it crossed over like all the other outfits. At the end of her sleeve it flared giving it a very princessy feel and she had one White glove on her left hand that showed her fingers and the simple heart ring on her middle finger which went great with her waist length dirty blond hair which was always in a cute half ponytail and the part of her mask that stayed was shaped kind of like a tiara. Yeah princess looked exactly like a princess which annoyed the crap out of her master since no one could fight in this get up which, to him made her a useful as a rolled over turtle, but he was stuck with her.

Princess was still humming when she bumped into something big and round "watch where you're going" yelled Yammy.

"Sorry hehe" She said in an annoying bubbly way "Have you seen master Ulquiorra?"

"Why would I?" Yammy said getting annoyed.

"I was looking for him and I thought maybe you s-"

"What's going on?" said an apathetic voice behind her.

"MASTER" Princess said jumping on Ulquiorra and hugging him tightly.

"Get off me Princess" he said with no emotion.

She got off him obediently but then started rambling about her whole day (it was only 9am).

BANG

"Would you SHUT UP" Yammy said after punching a whole in the wall which caused Princess to jump behind her master who just stood there impassively.

"Master, Yammy's being mean to me, Meany" she chanted till Yammy lunged at her and Ulquiorra pushed him back with one finger.

"Please control your temper Yammy and Princess please is quiet" said Ulquiorra.

"You're not the boss of me" said Yammy while Princess said "oki doki master" before skipping off humming Bodies by Drowning Pool.

"How do you put up with her" said Yammy

"With patience" said Ulquiorra E

Ulquiorra walked back to his chambers after a meeting with Azein who gave him his new mission to go the world of the living to find someone called Ichigo Kurasaki to test his strength but first he had to find Princess if he left her alone for too long bad things tend to happen. As he turned the corner he heard some unpleasant words coming from the usually bubbly voice of Princess

"-so Why do you go and *! # !#$% oh and don't forget to ! &#$ you son of a *^&*# NOW GO!" yelled princess and Ulquiorra saw two familiar female Arrancars running away looking scared and pissed. He turned the corner just in time to see the last of princess's anger be overcome by her usual cheeky smile, then she saw he master standing there and jumped on him again.

"Your back master" screeched princess.

"Get off me princess" said Ulquiorra calmly.

"Sorry master" princess said not sounding sorry at all.

"What happened that got you so angry at those two" questioned her master.

"They came in here making rude accusations so I set them straight" she huffed.

He sighed.

She smiled and said "how did the meeting go, master?"

Ulquiorra just responded by saying"I have been ordered to the world of the living to find someone na-"

"CAN I COME?" she yelled energetically.

"No" he said without seeming to notice he was cut off.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE" she hollered while practically jumping on him.

"You can come if you promise not to do anything" Ulquiorra said.

"Aye aye master" smiled Princess.

"Come then" Ulquiorra said while turning back the way he came. They almost got the gate that would bring them to the world of the living when they both suddenly heard.

"ULQIORRA!"

"What " Ulquiorra replied to the giant mass running towards him.

"I'm coming too" said Yammy.

"No, this is me and masters mission" exclaimed Princess.

"It is actually my mission" stated Ulquiorra "you don't have to come Yammy".

"But I want to and I am".

"Fine, let's go " and Ulquiorra turned back towards the gate that would lead them to the world of the living.

"Fine" Princess said too with her cheeks puffed out before obediently following her master through the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter two **

**I do not own anything except princess **

**R&R please **

Yammy got in a fight almost immediately which I could tell annoyed the crap out of my master because this person was obviously wasn't him this guy looked more like a Bob let alone an Ichimego whatever my master said his name one on the way here.

The guy was big and tan with messy brown hair and a weird right arm and I mean weird and I've seen weird things like number 9 no really what do they eat fish food. When Yammy beat the crap out of this random boy (one hit to the face) master watched him with a look of distaste on his face (well kind of more like a 1/78) part of his face had a look of distaste).

"Master what's wrong" I asked a little worried.

"This boy is trash and not worth our time" he said simply.

But, then a girl showed up with boobs so big it gave me a run for my money when she came close Yammy turned to my master and said "Is it her?"

"No she's just trash" he said with no emotion.

So Yammy turned to the girl who had reached the Bob like character and aimed to hit her when suddenly, I felt really pressured down and I could barely breath or stand and I had to hold on to masters sleeve which he didn't seem to notice. When suddenly a boy showed up with flaming orange hair and a soul reapers outfit he looked powerful and by the spiritual energy flying around me he definitely. Then I heard him yell "Chad, Orihime" and run toward the girl and the guy that apparently was Chad not Bob (Chad, Bob same thing) then Yammy turned back to master and asked "Him?" and pointed at orange top.

"Trash" master replied I stared at him open mouthed did he not feel this? I sighed then turned back to the fight and heard something that scared me to death.

"BANKAI".

Then Yammy's arm came flying off and the boy was just standing in front of us looking totally calm. I gasped and made to run to Yammy but Ulquiorra held me back then walked forward Yammy still tried to fight orange hair but master walked in front of him and aimed a cero at orangey here when it went off instead of the usual bang all done something hit it with equal strength when everything calmed down a man with blond hair a green and white hat and a green kimono was standing there looking totally unhurt.

"Ichigo you look like you need some help".

I looked over to "Ichigo" to see him looking way worse than I thought with the torn clothing to show it.

"How did you counter my cero" master said looking little surprised.

"Oh that I just hit your cero with a cero equal in power" said the mystery man.

That's when a woman attacked Yammy and started fighting him and master just turned the way we came and grabbed ahold of Yammy and said "come we are leaving".

"What, Ulquiorra?"

"I said we are leaving come Princess" he said turning to me who had not moved like I was told but instead of obeying I turned to the orange hair and said "Why is your name strawberry?"

"Princess" master said with a commanding tone.

"Coming master" I said running towards master and the now closing gate and jumped through right when it closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3 of princess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except princess**

"Whew that one was close" I said which rewarded me with a glace from my one again impassive master. As we walked down the hallway I kept thinking about the fight. _Where did they come from? What was with that energy? Why strawberry why not peach?_ All important to their current mission. "Master will Aizen be mad that we didn't get the Ichrimo?"

"No he just wanted us to see if Ichigo would have been any use to us" he responded.

"So will he?" I asked.

"No" he said clearly ending the conversation.

When we arrived to the room where the other Arrancars, espada, and Aizen were waiting it was strangely quiet with only a low hum of talking I moved closer to Ulquiorra, trying to disappear which wasn't hard no one saw me, which was fine with me, less people to pick on me with what my master called as uselessness which I am pretty sure wasn't a word. Maybe.

"So Ulquiorra what happened?"

Now for the weird part.

Master put his hand to his eye and pulled it out. I gripped the back of his coat harder. How was he not screaming? He them crushed his eye and the memories swarm out. When they ended I loosed my grip on master.

"Is he useful to us?" Aizen said with a little bit of amusement. What part of this was funny? Even I'm not smiling. Which I'm sure isn't usual. Maybe I'm broken. I hope master has extra super glue.

"There all trash".

Princess stopped listening after that but she knew at one part Grimmjow stepped in and argued that they should just go kill strawberry but Aizen told him no. I really hate Aizen. They all asked about Yammy who had gone to be bandaged when we arrived. Also a group of lower levels spoke up and said they wanted a piece of them and that was the end of the meeting. Suddenly I snapped out of my mindless demeanor to realize we were walking back to master's quarters and that I was still holding on to the back of his jacket like a little kid.

"Let go of me, princess" he said with a commanding voice.

"Yes, sir" I said quietly while letting go of his coat.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking back at me.

"What do you mean master?"

"You called me sir and you are very…normal" he said slowly.

I looked at him and saw a little hint of worry very little but still there.

"Is master worried about me?" I teased.

His face went all stone and he turned back not answering meaning end of conversation and bringing it up could result in a spontaneous trip through all of los Noches so I quieted down and when I reached my room I gave him a quick hug so he wouldn't worry and went to bed humming the lyrics of Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but princess**

**R&R plz!**

Princess bolted out of her room needing to talk to her master and she was going so fast she didn't even notice the body she hit with her door when she was coming out. what she did hear was the interesting array of cuss words that came from that body

"Master Grimmjow." she exclaimed at the espada at her door, rubbing his head

"Where's your idiot master, princess." he said annoyed

"Oh... Um... I think he may be um over there." she said blushing and pointing "bye" she said running off

"Why is she always so weird around me." he said rubbing his head and walking the way she pointed

Princess stood at a corner trying to catch her breath "why does master Grimmjow make be blush, oh ya because he's ADORABLE. With his blue hair and true kitty form. How can anyone not love him?"

"Princess I forbid you from being in love with him" a voice said directly behind her.

"Master" she said and immediately clung to his arm "I was going to ask you a question when I ran in to him"

"What is your question?" He said looking down at me.

"That girl in the world of the living she was different right?"

"Yes, the ability she did on the boy is strange and I was going to go see sir Aizen to ask about it now"

"No, I meant that she was really pretty and her boobs were WAY too big" she said grinning up and her master

"Princess" he sighed before walking forward again with me still on his arm "let go off me"

"Hehe" I laughed while letting go but soon my smile was wiped by the spirit energy that always creeped me out "can I wait out here master?"

"Yes" he said entering the room where Aizen waited. I leaned against the wall trying not to get sick from being near Aizen. I don't know why but he creeps me out but Ulquiorra trusts him so I don't bring it up I may trust my master as a master but I am still disposable and if I talk about Aizen in a disrespectful way he may be ordered to kill me, so for now I'll stay quiet….ooo! look a bug

When Ulquiorra walked out of the room Aizen was in he saw princess torturing a bug which was kind of amusing.

"Princess what are you doing?"

"It's funny how they squirm, how afraid they look when you do something. Don't you think master?"

"Come on" he said already walking away.

"Yes sir" she said happily before chasing after him.

"Did you hear master Grimmjow went to the world of the living with 5 other Arrancars" some random Arrancars said while she was passing.

"What?" she said stopping dead in her tracks?

"Oh, have you heard Princess Master Grimmjow-"

"I heard, who told you this?"

"Just some other Arrancars that saw him walk through garganta"

Princess ran she needed to tell Ulquiorra immediately but when she turned around he was already gone "MASTER, MASTER, where did he go, MASTER, ULQIORRA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What is the matter princess?" an agitated Ulquiorra said after hearing the lower level Arrancar calling his name.

"Grimmjow went to the world of the living I think he's going to fight strawberry we have to help him he could get hurt" she cried.

"No" he said calmly.

"No, NO. MASTER do you understand what I just said?" she yelled.

"Yes, it was his decision to do something stupid like that so we will leave him be if he dies so be it" he said.

"So be it…." She whispered to herself "I understand please forgive my rudeness it was unnecessary and disrespectful" she said bowing.

"Don't let it happen again" he said turning again.

"Yes master" she whispered before following again


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach I only own princess **

**Sorry if it's not 100% accurate I tried **

**R&R please!**

When princess woke the next morning her master was already gone so she walked in the direction of the throne room where the espada meet so she could eavesdrop like she always does when she heard an ear piercing scream. Grimmjow. _So he came back alive I wonder how long that will last_. She sat down outside the door and waited for her master to come outside when the door opened she jumped up ready to pounce on Ulquiorra when she saw Grimmjow without an arm. She backed up and he glanced at her so she bowed and he just kept walking.

"Princess what are you doing?" a voice said behind her.

"Master" she said turning around "you're like a fish"

"A fish?"

"You're silent and sneaky and when you know your prey isn't watching, you pounce" she said while jumping at him and he simply sidestepped and she unwillingly found out what the wall tastes like.

"That's a cat princess, not a fish" he said.

"Are you sure? "She said cocking her head to the side.

"I'm sure" he said while helping her up.

"Why we're you out here and why were you bowing?" he asked.

"I was looking for you when I heard a scream so I decided to wait for you but master Grimmjow came out so I bowed like you said I should when I see an espada." She said while staring at her shoes worried about what her master would say about her eavesdropping.

"He's not an espada anymore he lost that rank when he disobeyed master Aizen" he explained while walking away.

"Wait then who's number 6?" she questioned.

"Luppi Antenor" he said with no emotion.

"Well if you ask me she's a bitch" she said.

"He's a guy and I didn't ask you" princesses jaw dropped.

"That's a guy! Is he gay?" she asked cocking her head.

He just turned his head and looked at her.

"I was just wondering" she mumbled before following her master.

"So now what?" she asked.

"What do you mean" he asked looking at her again.

"What does Master Aizen want us to do now? I know he wants big boobs but how does he expect to get her?" she questioned her master.

He looked at her surprised by her sudden knowledge but he quickly recovered "we wait till he gives the order than we do as were told. We will wait a couple of months though"

"Oki doki then" she said before skipping off**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of princess**

**Disclaimer- I don't own bleach only princess**

**R&R suggestions are welcome**

The next few months were spent training on sharpening our skills. Princess trained hard I mean by the end she could do five pushups FIVE she was so happy she decided to reward herself with a lollipop which rewarded her with a slap in the back of the head from Ulquiorra who once again went into a rant about how useless she was. Well I'm not quite sure it could be called a rant more like a lecture that princess stopped listening to because she got distracted by a lizard hollow walking across.

"….. If you go to battle with such inappropriate attire you'll just get in my way and you will most likely die. Princess is you listening?"

"Lizards are so funny looking hahahhahahaha" she laughed until she was doubled over. When she recovered she stood up and looked at her master who was just staring at her then closed his eyes and walked away.

"Master where are you going were supposed to train" she yelled at her master who just held his hand up signaling her to stay put and shut up.

"ok then come get me when the mission starts" she yelled at nothing since her master had already flashed away, then she sat and looked up at the fake blue sky Aizen had set in place. Why had he put such a pretty thing in such a terrible place?

CRASH

"What was that? Princess asked no one before she followed the sound of the noise to see Nnotoria kill a small Arrancars then he turned toward her and smiled seeing the weak prey "do you want to try beating me too, little princess" he asked moving toward her

"No master Nnotoria I just heard a sound and came to see what it was" she said backing away. But was stopped by Nnotoria who was suddenly behind her. Why must I be so curious?

"You are so weak that you're not even worth my time. I should just kill you to put you out of your misery and Ulqiorra's." he said in her ear.

"He would be very angry and I think you know you don't want to be on master's bad side" she whispered and hoped her voice didn't shake.

"I don't think he'd mind if I kill-"

"Let her go" a voice said behind her

Nnotoria turned and since he was holding her she turned too and saw someone she did not expect to come to her rescue. Gin Ichimaru.

"Why should I?" Nnotoria asked while grabbing princess's hair "she's just so much fun to play with"

"But she isn't yours to play with and captain Aizen doesn't like people taking things from other people" he said while smiling his creepy smile. That last part made Nnotoria let go of her and push her away. She fell in the sand at Gin's feet with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Sorry master Gin for being a nuisance I will return to my master now" she said while slowly standing and when she almost lost her balance again he caught her and set her straight "you are truly strange you knew you were too weak and you still went to go see what the problem was. Is it possible you are insane?"

"Um I don't think so, master, but I do get very curious and distracted easily but I'm usually called a ditz not insane" she replied looking at nothing but suddenly smiling.

"Even after almost being killed you smile you are truly interesting" he replied before walking or flashing off.

Princess shook trying to rid herself of his touch and Nnotoria's if master found out about this accouter I would be fried cucumber which probably wouldn't taste too good. She then ran back to where she was told to stay and almost ran back when she got there.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Almost to the show**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**R&R suggestions welcome**

Her master was standing right where she was supposed to be which wasn't a good sign and before she could turn and run for her life he saw her so she turned and looked to make a run for it only to run into Ulquiorra who had flashed in front of her.

"Where were you princess? I thought I told you to stay here"

"Sorry master I heard a noise and went to check it out. Sorry master" she said clinging on to his jacket as if it could save her from whatever he may do.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No, there is no need for those human emotions"

"Then let's go we are to go get Orihime Inoue"

"The girl with big boobs and orange hair?" she asked looking up at her master.

"Yes, now let's go" he said turning away and walking Princess sighed in relief then ran up to her master.

"Um master?" she asked while looking at the ground.

"What is it?" he asked without looking at her.

"Do you wish I was dead?" she asked to the ground.

"I wouldn't kill you unless you got in my way or I was ordered too" he stated.

"I understand, thank you" she said even though that wasn't an answer to her question.

"Stay behind me or else you could get killed we don't know what protection she will have" he said before walking through the door where the garganta was. When she walked in she saw a lot of people she didn't expect. Luppi, Grimmjow, Wonderwiess (who was a little special), and Yammy all waited in front of the garganta "so we're supposed to distract the soul reapers in Karkura town while Ulquiorra gets the girl" Grimmjow asked "yep" said Luppi before he jumped through.

I watched everyone jump through before I looked up to my master "so how are we going to get big boobs, master"

"We will catch her in the Senkaimon when she tries returning to the world of the living." He said

"Okay" I replied "then when do we leave"

"Now" he said moving towards the garganta

"Like now, now or later now" I asked

"Princess stop talking" he replied before jumping into the garganta

"Okay" I said before jumping in after him


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8**

**Sorry the chapters late.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except princess**

**R&R**

"The soul society incompetents never ceases to amaze me, they never seem to understand that a person's most vulnerable when there traveling." Ulquiorra said revealing himself and princess who started waving ridiculously at Orihime

"Hi bib boobs" she said before Ulquiorra could stop her and he glances over at her direction, if looks could kill princess would be a speck of dust from that look.

"I have to say I am disappointed with the soul society. Only sending 2 guards with you. It's not in my nature to barge in like this but it seems we need to talk" master said stepping forward

"Who are you? Are you and arrancar?" a guard asked Ulquiorra. Princess glared at him. Who dare call my master a simple arrancar? Ulqiorra extended his hand

" . YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO TALK" Orihime screamed but Ulqiorra didn't pay attention instead he took off half of the guards body with a single move

Orihime covered the guard with soten kisshun

"Yes I have something very important to talk about" Ulquiorra said

"RUN. Run while you still can" Orihime yelled at her other guard

"But-"the guard was cut off by his arm being ripped off

"Ayame" Orihime screamed extending her shield

"I must say that's quite impressive to be able to heal wounds that deep. Now come girl don't speak just say yes that's all I want to hear if you say anything else people will die. Not you, but people important to you. don't ask questions, don't say anything, you have no rights all you have is the rope holding the knife above guillotine make no mistakes this is an order for some reason master arisen wants your power and has ordered me to get you unharmed now come with me girl." Ulquiorra said

"Please" princess added and was once again rewarded by a look from her master.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is Just an authors note**

****I am very sorry about not updating lately but my editor has moved away and she will not let me update without her checking over because I am a terrible writer. The last chapter i updated she didn't look over and when she read over it she yelled at me for 3 hours (I'm scared of her, sorry for being a wimp) so i should be updating sometime this weekend or next week.

I also realized i switch p.o.v. a lot and so now i have to fix the chapters I haven't uploaded and that is taking awhile. If you prefer a certain p.o.v. either PM me or review this chapter.

Also if you realize i missed a Ulqiorra part or remember some small part i will most likely miss tell me please I want this fanfic as accurate as it can be.

If you have any ideas about what I should do in later chapters i would appreciate any ideas.

And lastly if you notice something wrong with my writing tell me because I am trying to improve my writing.

THANK YOU

Roseahal


End file.
